Watchmen Reborn
by Akumakagemaru
Summary: The Watchmen have been reborn, and it will be up to them to save the world again...but who will save them? AU, no pairings.


Watchmen Reborn

Chapter 1

Is There A Doctor In The House?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Day 1**

**Things are going according to plan. After revealing Nite Owl's old 'museum' to the Uchiha boy (I managed to make him think he just tripped, without showing myself, fortunately), he looked inside for a minute, then went to find his older brother to show him the complex lock put in place to keep people out of the main storage areas, hoping he would be able to open it, which he did, albeit reluctantly. The only unforeseen complication was his running into the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki on his way to find his brother, but it won't matter in the long run. I can only hope he doesn't distract Itachi...and I really hope he stops looking at The Comedian, he might notice the empty armory if he keeps poking around...**

**Day 26**

**Things are proceeding nicely. Itachi, as planned, became fascinated with Ozymandias, and took to tinkering with the Intrinsic Field Subtractor in his spare time between missions and training. It seems to calm him...truly, he is a genius. Of course, considering his ancestry, it's only to be expected. It is progressing slowly, but surely. It won't be long before he finishes it...**

**Dat 73**

**There was a slight bump in the road which delayed his progress, but he's back on track now. Executing his clan would have destroyed my careful planning, but my ally was more than capable of doing it in his stead, and without leaving a trace of his involvement, other than the bullet holes of course. Ryuuzaki is learning how to use his ancestor's arsenal quite well, he will be a great help before and after the completion of this operation, more so since I discovered how to create more bullets from metal stolen from the nearby quarry.**

**Day 138**

**Finally, he has finished. His brother has taken a shine to Nite Owl, and looks to be on the same path as the bird lover. The other boy, Naruto I believe, seems to enjoy studying all of the Watchmen (Doctor Manhattan excluded of course - we removed all documents relating to the IFS in order to prevent Itachi from stumbling onto them and stopping his work), but appears drawn to Rorschach more than the others. They should all be away from the base tonight...we will make our move then...**

xxxxx

Itachi had enjoyed the past few months, exploring the strange hideout Sasuke had discovered, and working on the giant machine he'd found in the back. Although, it _had_ been marred slightly by having his clan killed, though in a sense, he was grateful to whoever did it, since he would have had to do it himself otherwise. What really troubled him though was the timing. After all, he had a hard time beleiving it was a coincedence that just moments after he received the mission, his whole clan was murdered, except for him, Sasuke, and their mother, Mikoto. Supposedly, the only ones who knew about the mission were the signers, Sarutobi, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. But that meant that if there was a leak, it had to come from one of those four, and all four had appeared visibly shocked by the news, even Danzo. And the biggest mystery of all was _how_ they were killed, since no one in the village knew of anything that would create a small, round hole and leave no trace of chakra.

But for now, he was going to put all of that out of his mind for a few hours while he took another look at the machine. It looked as if it was all there, according to the blueprints he had found, but it wouldn't work, he had tried it. His clan's funeral was tomorrow, having been delayed by a combination of the doctors examining the wounds, and gathering all of the deceased and making preperations for such a large funeral. Because of that, he had a little bit of extra time tonight, and he couldn't resist the pull of the machine he had worked so hard on.

As he approached the entrance, he began going through the familiar routine. Make sure he wasn't being followed, uncover door, open lock, replace covering, enter, and now he was inside, hidden. He slowly walked through the hallways, looking at pictures, inventions, newspaper clippings, and memorabilia from the days of the Watchmen, and everytime he spotted something from Ozymandias, his eyes would linger a few seconds longer, even though he had long ago burned the images into his memory. But as he approached the familiar room, he had an odd feeling, like sometihng was different. Trusting his instincts, he he stopped, and listened, but heard nothing. He began walking again, but even slower this time, and using the stealth honed by years of training.

He opened the large door to the room slowly, and peered inside. still not seeing anything, he entered...and came face to face with a small metal object with a round hole pointed at his forehead. "One move, and your eyes won't be the only things red in here," a deep, rough voice said. Itachi looked beyond the object at the person holding it, and was slightly startled to see a man wearing the same costume as The Comedian, and even holding a smoking cigar between his teeth, obviously replaced after he spoke. He had dark brown hair, shorter than Itachi's, and eyes that looked green one moment and brown the next, and a dort, rough beard that reminded him of Asuma Sarutobi.

"Now, now, Ryuuzaki, there's no need for violence, why don't you lower the gun? We're all on the same side, and we _do _owe him for fixing the IFS after all," said a voice slightly lighter, smother, and higher than the first, though still clearly male. Itachi noticed the man holding the newly named gun at him didn't look away for a second, indicating he knew the second speaker. Seeing the man he now knew was Ryuuzaki wasn't going to look away and give Itachi and chance to do anything, he looked at where the second voice came from, only to see nothing but a man with dark hair, and plain black pants and shirt, or at least, the sillouette of him. "Sorry Doc, but until we're done here, I'd rather not take chances. Once you're done with the IFS, I'll lower it, but not a moment sooner."

"Alright then, I suppose we do need to hurry..." the sillouette said, then stepped into the large machine Itachi had worked on, which he now knew was called an IFS, though he had no idea what it stood for. To Itachi's shock, it lit up moments after the man entered and closed the door. He then watched as the figure calmly stood in the center...and exploded after the blue currents met in the center, which was him. Itachi was shocked, but was horrified at the fact that Ryuuzaki didn't look surprised. "What...how...how could you let him do that?!" Itachi shouted at Ryuuzaki, who didn't even look fazed by everything that had occured.

"Look, why don't you just shut up, and watch for a minute? I thought that was what you Uchiha did best?" Ryuuzaki said. Itachi noticed his grip was slightly looser, and moved his head away as quickly as he could at the same time he brought one hand up to grab his opponents wrist, and forced the gun away even further, ensuring he wouldn't be hit, or at least he assummed so. Ryuuzaki wasn't defenseless, however, and punched Itachi in the gut with his empty left hand, making him flinch, since the blow was almost on par with Gai. Ryuuzaki took advantage of it, and grabbed Itachi by the back of hid head, and slammed him face first into his knee. Itachi though managed to get his hand around the gun, and as he landed on the floor several feet away from the force of the blow, brought the gun up and aimed it at Ryuuzaki's chest, and fired. Not prepared for the recoil, Itachi was knocked backwards, slamming his head on the floor, giving him a massive headache, but still leavig him conscious enough to see what happened next.

A moment before the bullet would have entered Ryuuzaki's forehead (it's trajectory was altered by the recoil), it stopped. Itachi looked to the left of Ryuuzaki, who was smirking, and saw a glowing blue man...who looked exactly like Doctor Manhattan, except without the mark in the center of his forehead. Itachi, groggy from the impact, was almost instantly awake, because of the adrenaline rush from realizing exactly what his opponent had become. After all, while they had removed the files concerning his creation, they had left the ones detailing his powers. "Relax, Itachi. We mean you no harm. We wish to be allies of the Leaf," the now transformed man said. After everything that had happened, Itachi still wasn't quite convinced, but wasn't ready to try and fight someone with almost godlike powers, if the previous Doctor was any indication.

"I see you are unready to accept it...perhaps this will help," he said again, before using the same technique John had used to create the mark on his own forehead, except this was in the form of the mark of Konoha. "Now...I beleive a talk with your Hokage is in order?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, hope this is as good as I think, R&R please. Also, I'll be revealing two Watchmen per chapter, like Doctor Manhattan and The Comedian in this chapter. A cookie to anyone who guesses the correct order by the next chapter.

Akumakagemaru


End file.
